Born To Die
by 7oy7iger
Summary: This fanfic is based off an AU that Po unexpectedly used the WuXi finger hold en Tigress,then the future Po come crosstime with P to save her
1. Chapter 1

*Set in the first Kung Fu Panda film as KFP1

「1st year in the KFP universe」

*This fanfic is based off an AU that Po unexpectedly used the WuXi finger hold en Tigress.

*Content in this fic inspired by Steins Gate.

—

Chapter 1: The prologue of beginning and end

Summer, year 3.

Spirit Realm.

It is as peaceful as usual.

Under the holy peach tree, Master Oogway closed his eyes and hovered in the air to meditate, letting the peach petals dance up and down around him.

Until the presence of immense power took hold of the atmosphere, the peach blossom around Master Oogway slowed down and eventually solidified in the air.

"Long time no see."

Master oogway looked at a figure in the distance and opened his mouth with a squint in his eye.

The figure was dressed in a red, yellow and black long dress, adorned with a cap, and a scepter in his hand, stepping on the peach blossoms. He appeared in front of the Master Oogway, and his flowing clothes were incompatible with the solidified scenery around him.

A young, white tiger revealed before him.

"It's been quite a while, Master Oogway."

The figure slanted and floated his way in front of the wise tortoise.

"Don't you want to stop me?"

"I haven't seen you during this time. How could you propose something so hypocritical?" Master Oogway closed his eyes again. "You know I can't change whatever you're planning."

"But, aren't you a hand-picked and proud Dragon Warrior?"

"The Dragon Warrior is destined, I am only his guide. Whatever choices he has to make are his own decisions."

Master Oogway responded in his usual calm tone.

"Since this is your 'Tao'," The white tiger taunted as he got up and smiled. "I wish him good luck."

"Stop it." Oogway said with slight anger brewing in his tone, losing grasp of his achieved inner peace.

"Your purpose is meaningless."

The white tiger turned his head and put away his smirk, staring into Master Oogway's eyes. His expression struck fear under his unsettling eyes.

"Sorry, Master Oogway. This is my "Tao".

The white tiger swiftly turned away and was about to leave. He then remembered something.

"Kai is coming."

Master Oogway had become too exhausted to respond.

"Oh, I almost forgot." The white tiger smiled again. "I know that he is not a threat to you." With a wave of his hand, Tai Chi glowed on the lake, and as soon as Oogway glanced over, the white tiger disappeared into the Spirit Realm...

The peach blossoms around him slowly began to drift again, and the colorful petals floated in the water that had just been splashed.

Master Oogway looked at the scepter in his hand, worry taking hold in his mind.

…

Ever since Po learned how to be a panda, two shadows always appeared at night in his dreams, a figure of a panda and the other like a tiger.

The panda in the dream seems to be talking to Po, his actions exaggerated. It always made Po anxious, and in contrast, the tiger seems to be calm. But the figures couldn't be touched, Po could only look from a distance.

"You've probably been influenced by Kai." Tigress sat on the bench, rolling up one of her sleeves, watching Po. The panda was using Li Shan's herbs to alleviate the pain from Tigress' wound.

After Tigress found the Panda Village with the reel, Po took Tigress to his house and took care of her. She never imagined Po to be the careful type, no doubt making her a bit uncomfortable.

"Maybe," Po said, looking at Tigress's wound. "I can't forgive Kai now for hurting you so badly."

"Po." Tigress interrupted, extending her palm. "These injuries are not serious. The others have already turned into Jade Zombies. You need to learn to chi quickly.

Po pouted his lips.

"But I'm worried about you. If you are-"

"Po," Tigress said gravely, pulling out her arm. "Go and find your father. Time can't wait for anybody. It's the Dragon Warrior's responsibility now."

"My father can't use chi…" Po said coldly, "I'll need to find a way to defeat Kai myself."

Po stood up and leaned in, looking into Tigress' eyes.

"Tigress, you need to rest here. I'm going to practice kung fu."

With that, Po walked out of the door, leaving Tigress with a surprised face.

Tigress soon understood that Po is now very uneasy inside, and he's not admitting it.

"I have to wake him up."

Tigress sighed, tidied up her clothes and the herbs around her, and followed Po's footsteps outside.

…

Po split the bamboo tree in half, his limbs going into different directions, fighting wooden plates where he had drawn Kai's face and body. Although Po is a fat panda, he was very agile.

"You can't beat Kai without relying on Chi."

When Po left punched and practiced against the wooden pile, Tigress leaned back and stopped his fist in its tracks.

"This isn't going to work." Tigress looked at Po slightly, and Po frowned and said to Tigress. "It has to!" He retaliated.

"You're not thinking straight."

"I am!"

Pushing and pushing, once and for all, Po and Tigress broke into a physical fight.

"I've seen Kai." Tigress caught Po's elbow, "I've seen what he can do."

"But he hasn`t seen what I can do!"

Even if the opponent is Tigress, Po is not willing to show any sign of weakness, taking advantage of Tigress, not paying attention, taking Tigress by the arm and turning her over, making the posture of The Wuxi finger hold.

"The Wuxi finger hold?" Tigress looked at Po contemptuously.

"It`s my best move."

Po became frustrated. "I just have to get to Kai, grab his finger and then skadoosh!"

Suddenly, with a slip of a finger, energy, like a long sword piercing Po's eardrum, expanded around the bodies. He widened his eyes and looked at the peach blossoms in front of him, the huge peach waves wandering around Tigress.

Tigress touched her body and looked at Po with confusion. Both of them were silent. Tigress seemed to want to say something to Po, but before she could, she vanished.

Po was motionless, his fingers still positioned in the Wuxi finger hold.

When a glowing peach petal fell on his forehead, he suddenly reacted.

He shrieked, screamed at the realization that he had just "killed" Tigress.

Like the earthquake banging, Po's head felt like a bomb, his hands covering his face, squatting on the ground, sweat and tears ran down his cheeks, and his body trembled in fear.

He didn't know if it was unintentional.

But he could never accept it.

"Why... why did this happen?..."

Po was at a loss...he looked up after hearing a voice in his head. It was his voice talking back to him.

"Who?"

Po looked around, except for a piece of snow and a pile of peach petals, no one else.

Peach petals?

Po noticed the slowly moving peach petals of the floodlight, with the peach blossoms shining; a reflection in his pupil.

Gradually, there seemed to be a figure forming in front of him. It was becoming more clear, and oddly familiar. When the figure took hold of its body, Po couldn't stop opening mouth in astonishment

It's...him.

But, how? His chin has a flowing beard, and his face looked sorrowful and sad. He wore a master's robe similar to Master Shifu.

"You are..." Po first made a sound.

"I am you." the figure responded.

"...thirty years into the future."

—

Hi，I am 7oy7iger ，an artist.

You can see my fanfic-matched art in Tumblr

This is my first mid long Tipo fanfic,cause I am not good at English, so maybe have something wrong in translating,

But,I can say this story will be very awesome，so I hope guys

can read it till end，Thanks！

and I have another fanfic named「After Rain」is this Prequel of「Born to die」，I will try to translate too.

Two stories read together will be more good!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Thirty years

"Thirty years...I am you thirty years later..."

Po, as exciting as this was, was undoubtedly confused.

"You...no, I...why are you here?" Po asked cautiously.

"To prevent this. To prevent you from unleashing the power's of the Wuxi finger hold en Tigress."

Po's eagerness got the best of him. "Why didn't you stop me before it happened?"

"You think I didn't want to?" The older Po paused and took a breath. "I don't know why, but I couldn't stop you before what happened to Tigress."

Although he had a higher level of maturity and steadiness, the elderly Po was still showing an expression of loss.

There is a sad atmosphere in the air. Po wants to go forward to comfort the future Po, but when his hand touches his shoulder, there is a hint of Chi and his arm phases through the figure.

Po was stunned, widening his eyes in shock.

"...What the hell is going on?" Po said, a little embarrassed.

"What do you plan to do next?" The future Po image asked the young panda.

"I..." Po's brain is completely blank. "I don't know...

"Yes...I was also blank at the time." The future Po sighed.

"It's a long story."

"When I was at a loss, my father brought me the pandas to cheer me up. I could only hide my emotions and set off to teach them to find themselves. "

"Even when I trained them, I still couldn't beat Kai."

"After this incident, the fear made me unable to use Wuxi finger hold against Kai... When I was to become a zombie in front of everyone, they realized who they were inside and saved me with Chi. If it weren't for the power of chi, all would've been lost"

"Crane, Viper and the masters are back...but I can't tell them that I used Wuxi finger hold against Tigress...I'm scared... very scared... but I have to tell them."

"Everyone was surprised, but they still forgave me. But since then, the atmosphere of the Jade Palace had completely changed. Everyone had become less vocal. I spend every day filled with sorrow and uneasiness. Although they hide it, I know they blame me."

The future Po had lost the light in his eyes.

"So I shut myself down in the scroll room to see if I could find a way to change the past. Finally, I found the secret of the time and space of the spiritual world in a dilapidated scroll."

"What secret?" Po eagerly interrupted the future Po, and the future Po continued:

"There is no concept of 'time' in the Spirit Realm. The Spirit Realm is integrated into time itself. It's a spiritual world, whilst our ordinary world is the physical world, and Chi connects the Spirit Realm to the ordinary world, that is, Chi can connect spirit and body."

The future Po paused.

"The scroll says that if a person has enough Chi's storage to enter the gap between the Spirit Realm and the ordinary world, you can go back to the past. Because Chi can't carry the body, so only the spirit can cross. Let your spiritual power to control Chi, and you can reach the pre-random time point."

"But there is not enough spirit, you can't enter the Spirit Realm. If you enter it forcibly, you may not be able to withstand it, and it will be wiped out in the gap between the Spirit Realm and the ordinary world."

"Chi's storage is the upper limit that increases with age, and it takes at least 30 years to withstand the pressure of the gap."

"So you are..." Po listened deeper as if he had never understood the world.

"Yes," as you can see, "The Po of the future sighed. "You have been waiting for thirty years. "

…

"Why... I have been waiting for thirty years..." Po asked.

"Don't you understand?"

This question makes Po a bit stunned.

"Yes... he is me, I should know what I think." Po thought.

"Because guilty..." Thinking for a while, Po tentatively.

"And."

"...And?"

The future Po is staring at Po, and Po is scared to speak.

"Oh... I thought I was simple-minded at the time."

"simple-minded?" Po was not happy with such a sentence. He just wanted to debate a few words, but he could not refute it.

The future Po was silent for a while, looking at Po's eyes helplessly and complicated, making Po have a little distressed to himself.

"You are now, I think it is the real me."

"I should have been like this for a lifetime， started teaching Kung Fu like Master Shifu.

I taught many students to learn Kung fu, and Lei Lei became a warrior.

Guys also retired to the second line to teach students across China. And I stayed in the Jade Palace and waited for the third decade.

I want to talk with someone to myself, think about going back and forth, and find that the person who can make me push my heart, only Tigress. "

"But in the past 30 years, I have experienced too many ups and downs, and I have been grinding more and more... no sadness and joy. The purpose of finding Tigress is getting more and more blurred. Is it to comfort me? Or for other reasons, even Sometimes I will forget why I insist."

"And on the day when Lei Lei wanted to travel to China, she said that if I will give it back to me."

"When she put Tigress's action figure in my hands, my soul seemed to be touched by lightning."

"That... the feeling of turbulent, I can't forget it in my life."

"That kind," Po in the future has some whimpers. "It's like my father misses my mother, my miss on Tigress."

…

"My father... To my mother?" Po couldn't react. "it was…"

"That's right." Future Po said firmly. "I know that best. you dare not admit it."

Po's face turned red, feeling as if his chest was being pressed, unable to speak.

He has always been modest.

Even when Po became the dragon warrior, he remained humble.

Not only in kung fu ethics, willpower, but also other aspects, his tolerance makes him almost indestructible.

But at the same time, he was vulnerable and full of self-doubt. Po has been very careful to get along with everyone so that he did not dare to break some safe field.

As far as he was concerned, Tigress was still the one he was in awe of, even though he talked to her about everything and hugged her to his heart.

From the day they met, he knew he might never make that step.

"... And then?" Three words came out of Po.

"Then," future Po continued, gathering his emotions, "wait until thirty years. Through inner peace, I use my chi to reach the spirit realm. And then I tried to remember that day, and it came to you."

"When I arrived, it was how you were going to be a panda. I want to make a change sooner."

"But there seems to be a barrier between my spirit and yours. I tried to keep talking to you, but no avail. I'm like a spectator."

"When I saw you catch the injured tigress again, my heart almost jumped out of my mouth, but I could only watch."

"I thought I was strong enough after 30 years, but my heart ached... Nothing could be worse."

"I was distraught to see this day coming, but there was nothing I could do. And finally... I am watching you use WuXi finger at Tigress.

…

Peach petals are still sporadic ground with the ground, a few pieces in the breeze across the future Po's body.

"That's... Can't you help it?" Po whispered.

"I don't know." Future Po looked at the sky and sighed.

"But I won't give up now. I'll keep trying even earlier, hopefully... Something can be changed."

"What if you took me with you? "Po said.

"What do you mean? "

"Since you can carry your spirit through your Chi, and we are the same person, can you take me with you?"

"Carrying twice as many mental bodies at the same time? Will, that work?"

"Let Chi think of us as a human spirit. I don't think it has subjective consciousness."

"... "Future Po was surprised by his previous theory.

Although he looks a little silly, once encountered some mysterious theory is imaginative.

"Try it." Po thought about it for a while and decided it would work. "I don't know what's going to happen," he said.

"Great! Po, as if joined in an incredible adventure, cried out with excitement.

"Don't be too happy," Po said solemnly to Po in the future. "this is not a game.

"I'm sorry." Po scratched his head in embarrassment. Future Po looked at his former, silent smile, it seems that so many years, he has forgotten the whimsical ability.

When Po is thinking about how to operate in the future, Po seems to remember what to ask Po in the future

"Do you find no one else in the spiritual world?"

"Others? "Future Po doubts." Who else? "

"Such as... A tiger? "

"A tiger? Future Po frowned. "Why do you say that?"

"In addition to seeing your shadow in my dream these days, there is also the shadow of a tiger."

"Oh yes, not Tigress." "Po added.

Future Po slightly thoughtfully wispy beard, ethereal eyes seem to consider what.

Po looked at the future Po was tapping his head to worry, as if he had no impression, so he said, "forget it. It's important to save tigress now." Future Po nodded in agreement.

"So now," future Po said to Po, "meditate in place, and then go into a state of calm, and imagine yourself in the air, and I will try to bring your spirit back to the past."

Po sat up, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate.

"Inner peace... Inner peace..." Po says it silently. He remembered the last time he calmed himself by fighting off Lord Shen at Gongmen city, and it seemed unlikely that he would ever use this mind-healing trick again.

Slowly, Po felt as if he was floating, a trace of cool feeling through the body. When you open your eyes, you are still sitting in the same place, but suddenly realize that you are watching from the perspective of the third person. Seeing the future Po in front of him, he saw himself floating in the air and knew that now it was the state of the mental body.

"Get ready." Future Po is holding Po's hand. "It can be very uncomfortable at first. If you can't stand it, remind me."

"Well," Po looked steadily at the future, "for Tigress!"

Future Po also showed a firm smile to Po way

"For Tigress."

It is a wonderful feeling to laugh at oneself. Although one can smile at oneself in the mirror to comfort oneself, it is even more reassuring to see one's smile in the age difference of thirty.

Soon Po's body began to glow, and Chi began to flow out of him and around them, gradually forming a sphere wrapped in Chi.

The speed of the air stream is getting faster and faster. With a burst of dazzling light, the spirit body of "two figures" disappears in the foggy air.


End file.
